The Adventures of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood
by fandom.bookworm24
Summary: This is based on the lives of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood as a couple. Alec is moved in with Magnus all the events are based after City of Heavenly Fire, but no spoilers will be released intentionally. This is my First FanFiction so do not be surprised if you don't like it. I am grateful if you read this though. Nothing M-Rated. I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: This is my first fanfiction so I don't know how well this is going to turn out. I will try to make this story a great one, but just so you know, I am very inexperienced in writing so yeah. It's going to focus on the lives of Magnus and Alec as a couple. It is based after City of Heavenly Fire. There will be no intentional spoilers. I hope you like it. I thank you all who read this. Thanks. So it begins...  
_

Magnus PoV

I wake up to the sound of Alec yelling and cursing. I walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to see what all the fuss is about. I see Chairman standing over a spilled cup of coffee, black, as always and a murderous looking Alec with coffee all over the front of his shirt. "Alec, darling, what happened?"

Alec crosses his arms over his chest, which does good things for his biceps "The cat spilled my coffee," he replies with a frown on his face.

"Well, we better get you a new shirt, shouldn't we?" I ask while walking over to him in my blue silk robe and pajama bottoms. I snap my fingers and the spilled coffee and cup disappears. When I reach him I start to pull his shirt over his head, he blushes, pulls his shirt back down and says," I can do it myself."

"Nonsense, my love. I'll help you," I say and continue to take it off. He gives no resistance as I pull it up and over his head. He is now dressed in only black pajama pants that hang dangerously low on his hips. I take a moment to ogle my boyfriend before he pushes me towards the bedroom and tells me to get him a new shirt.

I come back in with another of Alec's plain black shirts. I watch sadly as he pulls the shirt over his head. I mentally congratulate myself for picking out a semi-tight-fitting shirt. "I'll get you another cup, Love," I tell him and sashay into the kitchen. I hear him follow behind me. As the coffee just finishes I feel strong hands wrap around my waist. I twist around so I'm facing Alec. I lean my forehead against his and whisper into his ear, "I love you Alexander."

He turns his face so his lips are jut millimeter away from mine. "I love you Magnus," he whispers back. I try to close the distance but he pulls away and reaches around me to grab his coffee. He walks backward, his eyes never leaving mine, until he is leaning against the kitchen table. He has a mischievous smile on his face. I look him up and down and smirk. How in the world did I manage to find this wonderful piece of man? I think to myself.

I begin to slowly walk toward him. When I get about three feet away he is still standing the there, watching me, ready to jump away if I were to make a move toward him. I lunge forward and my fingers just brush his sleeve as he evades me. I narrow my eyes at him, "Two can play at this game."

"Bring it on," he challenges me.

"You asked for it," I reply as I wonder where this new, playful, outgoing, no blushing Alec came from. He sets his coffee down and moves the side of the table opposite of me. I move the table out of the way with a snap of my fingers. He sprints in to the living room and places himself behind the couch as I run after him. "Oh, Alexander, you are so going to get it," I say.

"You're going to have to catch me first," he replies with a smirk on his face.

Oh god I think this man is going to be the death of me.

The next two times I tried to catch him he just danced just out of my reach so my fingertips only just brushed his sleeve. Now, I have him cornered on the other side of the light blue sofa. I lunge across and grab his upper arm. I pull him over the sofa and closer to me. "Got you" I whisper into Alec's ear. He shivers and leans closer.

"You got me," he whispers back. I close my eyes and suppress a shudder. I look straight into his eyes and he stares back. I am thinking about how much I love this boy and how much I want to kiss him when he kisses me. I close my eyes and wrap one hand around his neck and tangle the other in his raven hair. I swear it is the best kiss I've ever had, but then again, I think that every time Alec kisses me. I graze my teeth over Alec's bottom lip and he gasps. It feels like we've been like this for hours but it's only been about five minutes.  
I trail open-mouthed kisses from right below his ear to his collar bone. I bite down on his neck, wanting to leave a mark there. He groans and leans his head back, allowing me to continue my ministrations. After I am sure I left a mark I move back up to his mouth and kiss him. Hard. He kisses back and tugs lightly on my hair with one hand, while pulling me as close as possible with the other. Then, he nips at my bottom lip and I lose it. I push him onto the couch and slide my hand up his shirt, tracing the scars on his back. He groans again as my hands make their way up to his shoulders. By now, his shirt is basically off so I just pull it the rest of the way off.  
Alec flips us over so I am positioned below him. "I want a turn now," he says into my ear and places a kiss behind my ear. I shiver and tilt my head back as he continues to place kisses all the way down my neck. As he begins his way back, his hand move under my shirt and explore my stomach and chest. I moan as he bites my lip and gently pulls at my hair. He seems to know just what I like. Alec is just beginning kiss my mouth when the buzzer interrupts us.

"Seriously, can't we just have one morning alone?" I groan as Alec gets up to answer it.

"Who is it?" Alec asks in a monotone voice.

"Isabelle," Alec's sister says.

"Oh goodie," I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Be nice," Alec tells me.

"But she interrupted us!" I whine

"I am not very happy either, but I can be nice and so an you. I'm sure she won't be long," he replies as he lets Izzy in.

"What do you want Iz?" Alec asks in a not very nice voice.

She takes one look at Alec's messy hair, shirtless torso, and flushed cheeks and smiles, " Someone isn't too happy. Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, you did, actually, so say what you came to say and leave," I tell her while giving her a mean look.

She looks at me," Well then, I was going to tell you that Jace wants everyone to have lunch and he told me to see if you guys were free. Well, obviously you were busy with something," she says in a suggestive tone of voice.

"Yes, we were canoodling and I would like to continue, so is that all?" I question.

Alec blushes, "We would love to come. What time?"

"Noon at Taki's," She answers and flounces out of the room.

Alec PoV

I close the door and lean my back against it. Magnus stares at me with his arms crossed, "So where where we?" I ask.

"Were we here?" Magnus kisses me on the forehead.

"I think we were here,' I reply moving to kiss him on the mouth.

"No, actually I'm pretty sure we were right here," Magnus says.

No, no, no I'm 100% sure we were here," I reply and fit my mouth to his. This was more than a kiss, it was solidifying our love even more, which isn't really possible but its the thought that counts. I bite his lip and he growls. Then he laughs. "Are you hungry darling?" It I then I realize that my stomach growled, not Magnus. I blush and nod.

"There is my adorable blushing Alec again."

" We forgot about breakfast." and leads my into the kitchen by my hand. I follow him into the kitchen and spot my forgotten and now cold coffee. I pick it up and pour it down the drain. Magnus snaps his fingers and breakfast appears on the table. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes now sit on the table.  
After breakfast is finished and cleaned up I wander into the living room and curl up on the sofa. Chairman Meow pads over and sits right on my lap. Magus comes in a moment later and sits next to me. He leans his head on my shoulder. "You know that's part of the reason I decided to date you. I never date anyone my cat doesn't like." .

"Well, I'm glad your cat likes me," I tell him and he scoots closer to me if that's even possible. Chairman meow gets up and gracefully leaps down from the sofa.

"Oh, Alexander, I love you so much. I hate it when you go off on hunts because I'm always worried that you won't come back Every time you leave the possibility of you never coming back always creeps into my mind no matter how hard I try not to think about it. .

"Magnus, I will always come back to you. I promise. I want all the time I can get with you. Whenever I am at the institute, my mind always circles back to one thing 'Magnus' You are the first person I think about when I wake up, it doesn't matter if I'm away from you or if I am back here. I love you Magnus and I will always be with you. I. Love. You. Magnus Bane."  
At 11:55 Magnus portals us to Taki's  
_

So how was it? You want to tell me how terrible it was? TELL ME! You want to tell me how much you liked it? TELL ME! If you want to point out a grammatical error? TELL ME! just click that review button and TELL ME! PLEASE? I would really really, really, really appreciate it! Thank You All Who Read This. I love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2:Taki's

I am going to try to update at least every other day...So I want to thank everyone who gave me reviews because they always help! So Thank You All Who Gave Me Reviews! MY sister, Grace helped me write this so I guess you could say she is like my editor or something. So I'm just gonna write this next chapter and see how it goes...  
BTW there might be some mild language in this chapter; nothing too bad.  
Just TO BE CLEAR... Simon is STILL A VAMPIRE! Here is Chapter Two: Taki's...  
_

Magnus Pov  
_

When we get to Taki's Simon and Izzy are sitting at a booth big enough for six people. Simon waves a hello and Iz just looks up and says," Hey."

"Hello my dear friends its nice to see you," I say while pulling Izzy up and giving her kisses on each cheek. Alec and I slide into the seat opposite of them. I am closest to the wall with Alec sitting next to me. Just then, Clary and Jace walk in, the little bell ringing when Clary opens the door. I gets up and do the same thing to Clary that I did to Izzy.

"Hello, fellow Shadowhunters, Magnus...Oh, and Simon," greets Jace.

"Hey Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus," Clary says to everyone.

"Hey," we all reply.

Kaelie comes over and takes drink orders. "So, how has living with Magnus been working out for you," Jace raises his eyebrows suggestively, looking towards Alec.

"Oh, It's been wonderfully delicious," I say and look towards Alec who might be in danger of passing out with all that blood going to his head. Jace wrinkles his nose, Clary and Isabelle giggle, and Simon pretends to gag.

"MAGNUS!" Alec hisses.

"What," I say with mock innocence.

"Shut UP!" he says venomously.

"Why? It's not like its a secret that we-" I am cut off but Alec's hand muffling my voice. Alec grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet. He begins to drag me away from the table

"We'll be back," I say and wink at my friends.

When Alec satisfies himself with the distance between us and the table, he lets go of my arm.  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asks me.

"I was just having polite conversation with my friends," I say. Alec just gives me a look that says 'like hell you were.'

"Okay, I'm sorry, I was just messing around."

"You better be,"

"Am I forgiven now?" I ask

"Maybe," he answers with a halfhearted glare.

"Hmm, will this help?" I kiss Alec slowly. He responds by pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me. I move him so his back is against the wall and put my hands on either side of his face. I start to trail kisses down Alec's neck and to his collar bone as I move back up I nip at his bottom lip and he groans. He tangles one hand in my hair and slides the other one up the back of my shirt. I kiss him again, this time harder than before. Alec pulls me closer and inches his hand up my back.  
Just as we were really getting into it, Jace pulls me off of Alec. "I thought Alec brought you back here to yell at you. When you didn't come back for a while, they sent me to come get you. I was expecting Alec to be yelling at you, but instead I get this," he says shaking his head

Alec reddens as Jace finishes. I grab his hand and pull him towards the table, but before we leave the safety of the corner, "Later."  
When we get there we are greeted with two knowing smiles and one person pretending to throw up...again.

"I cannot believe what you guys were just doing in the corner of a restaurant," Simon looks disgusted. Then our food comes and we all abandon the conversation and dig in. After lunch and some more amusing conversation with the gang, I stand up and announce, "Well, Alec and I better be going then so we can get back to what we were just doing in the corner." Then I start to walk out. Alec blushes but doesn't protest.

Alec PoV  
_

As soon as we get through the door of the loft Magnus attacks me. He pushes me up against the door and kisses me, open mouthed and hard. I gasp and say, "Woah."

He smirks," I told you we would resume what we were doing in the restaurant." Then he continues his work. Magnus kisses me, this time softer than before, but with the same amount of emotion. I kiss him back and tangle one of my hands in his hair. I trail the other under his shirt and up the warlock's stomach, He growls and pulls me towards the bedroom. When we get there he walks me backwards, still kissing me, until the backs of my knees touch the edge of the bed. I fall backward onto the bed and Magnus with me. He does all this without even breaking the kiss. He puts uses one hand to pin my hands above my head and the other to slowly inch my shirt up my body. We break just long enough to pull my shirt over my head. Right as we kiss again, Magnus yawns. "Damn, we can never catch a break can we?"

I laugh, "No I guess not." Magnus leans down again and I push him away. He looks mock offended

"Nuh, Uh I don't want you yawning in my face while we are kissing." he pouts "Fine."

"Why are you so tired at two in the afternoon anyway?"

"Well, somebody had to wake me up at the ungodly hour of 9:30 this morning." then the warlock promptly snuggles into my side after changing into silk pajamas. I sit there for a while after he falls asleep, comfortable with Magnus sleeping at my side while I stroke his hair, which is not styled all fancy at the moment. I like it better that way, as do I like him without any make up or anything. "I love you," I say softly and try to fall asleep too.  
We sleep until the next morning which surprises me. I guess didn't notice how tired I was. It is 9:00 right now and Magnus still sleeping. I decide not don't wake him up thinking of how tired he was yesterday. I guess he needs his beauty sleep.  
I walk into the kitchen and grab some coffee. I look in the fridge for food, but as usual, there is nothing in there. I don't even know why he has the fridge because he doesn't even use it. He just conjures up something that he wants to eat. Not that I'm complaining, though. The coffee gets done and I take it out and drink it black. Then I wait for Magnus to get up so we can have breakfast because I am starving.

Magnus Pov  
_

I hear Alec rustling the bed, but I don't move because I know it's early. He walks into the other room and I hear the coffee maker start. I try to go back to sleep, but it must have been the nap yesterday because I actually feel awake at the early hour of nine in the morning. I wait a little bit before getting up because well, because I can and want to. After those few minutes of just laying there motionless on the bed, I get up and walk into the kitchen scratching my side. Alec is leaning against the counter drinking his coffee and staring off into space. He looks up when I walk in and his eyes light up. I'm pretty sure mine did, too apon seeing the love of my life in just pajama bottoms and no shirt first thing in the morning. I walk over to him, "Good morning, my Alexander."

"Good morning Magnus," Alec doesn't have a special name for me, but when he says my name like there is no one else in this world that he would rather be with at the moment, I don't care that he doesn't have a nickname for me.  
I conjure up so breakfast and he eats half of his meal in five minutes. Sometimes, I wonder how he does not have one bit of fat on his body, not that I'm complaining. In fifteen minutes he is done and I finish with half of my plate left. I've never had much of an appetite, though. After breakfast I clean the plates up easily, being a warlock and all.

"I have training with Jace today, in two hours," Alec says and flops onto the sofa.

"Do you HAVE to? Can't you skip one time?" I put on my best pouty face and direct it at Alec. He always falls for it.

"Yes, but you have no idea how much I just want to spend the rest of the day just relaxing here with you." He replies with an apologetic look.

"PLEASE STAY! Just this ONE time?" I want him all to myself today. Alec's cell rings just then. It's Jace. Damn, I was winning too.

"Jace says I have to come of else..." I cross my arms. "Ugh, FINE,"

Then Alec leaves and I am left alone. I decide to plan a surprise for my Alec...  
_

You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out the surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, my Italics and bold haven't been working for the past two chapters, so some of the things I write are supposed to be bolded and italic but it doesn't work, so don't be angry... I am going to try to update at least every other day or sometimes every three days. On the weekends I don't have much time because I play softball tournaments every weekend. but during the week I will have time because school is finally out.**

_Alec Pov_

I get the institute and head to the training room. Jace is already there and throwing knives at the target on the back wall. "Took you long enough," he says without turning his head towards me.

"Let's get started then, if you want to complain about my punctuality."

"Okay then, Mr. SassyPants." He moves over to where the weapons are stashed and puts the knives away. Then he meets me where I stand in the middle of the room.

_Skip to after training_

After Jace leaves the training room I pick up a bow and practice shooting. When I am satisfied with my work I walk up to my very unused room and take a shower. Next, I travel down to the kitchen to get some much needed food. I only have a granola bar because I want to eat lunch with Magnus. After Jace and Isabelle get done eating, I decide to head home.

_Magnus PoV_

The reason I want to surprise Alec is because his birthday is in a week and he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday. I have no idea why he wouldn't want to celebrate his birthday, I mean you get presents for God's sake. Anyway, back to the surprise thing. I want to get Alec a cat. He seems to like cats so I want to get him his own. I already talked to the Chairman and he seems fine with it. The cat I pick out is a boy and is all black except for his front, left foot, which is a light gray. The cat has short hair and two different colored eyes. One eye is green and the other is blue, a blue like Alec's eyes and a green like my eyes. I wiggle my fingers and he appears right next to me.

I snap up another set of food and water bowls and more cat toys. Another cat bed materializes too. Chairman Meow comes over and sniffs at the little kitten. He meows and nudges the cat's shoulder. He meows back and sniffs at The Chairman.

_At least they are getting along_ I think. Then I move over to the sofa and sit down, waiting for Alec to get home. He should be getting home soon.

_Alec PoV_

On the way home I think about if Magnus is going to celebrate my birthday against my wishes or not, seeing as my birthday is in a week. I told him a few days ago that I didn't want to celebrate it. I just don't like to make a big deal about of it. Though, he didn't look very trustworthy when he conceded. He probably is going to take me out to dinner or something. I asked for no presents but I doubt that will happen with Magnus and Clary running around. I get to the apartment and unlock the door. When I walk in I see Magnus sitting on the sofa with to cats on his lap. I take of my jacket and set my key down on the- _Wait _two _cats?_

I look at Magnus," What did you do?"

"Happy birthday Alexander," he smiles at me Magnus stands up and gathers the kitten in his arms. He walks over to me and sets the cat in my own arms. The unnamed cat meows and looks up at me. "Well, what is his name?" Magnus asks.

"Umm, let me think," I say in reply. I smile down at the kitten and scratch behind his ears. He begins purring.

"You like him, right?" I am asked.

"Of course I do Magnus," is my response.

"Good because I wasn't going to take him back."

"His name is Oliver." I state.

"I like Oliver."

The newly named Oliver jumps out of my arms and onto the coffee table. I go over to Magnus and give him a hug. "Thank you, Magnus," I tell him.

"You are very welcome, darling." He kisses my nose. I kiss him on the mouth lightly. "I love you," I say softly.

"I love you too."

Magnus grabs my hand, "Let's go out to lunch, Darling."

"Okay, but nowhere fancy and let me get changed first."

"I laid an outfit out for you already. It's on the bed."

I walk into the bedroom and look at the bed. I see blue jeans, which I suspect are going to be tight, and a black button-up dress shirt. I pull on the pants, which are not as tight as I feared,_ thank god_ and I roll up the sleeves of the shirt just past my elbows. Magnus is waiting for me when I walk out of the room. He turns around upon hearing my footsteps.

_Magnus PoV_

Wow. Is all I can think when Alec walks of the bedroom. I give myself a mental pat on the back. _I should dress him in that shirt all the time._ I give him a kiss on the cheek. "You look marvelous in that outfit, Alec." He blushes and looks at the ground.

"If you say so."

"Of course you do, I picked it out."

'Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"Too bad for me, now that you're in those clothes, all I want to do is get you out of them." I slip my hands into his back pockets and pull him closer to me.

"We don't have to go anywhere," he says into my ear. I suppress a shudder.

"Fine with me. What are you in the mood for."

"You," Alec surprises me with his answer. I stand there for a minute wondering if this is actually real because all the thoughts in my head are turning into just one..._Alec__ just said he wants me for dinner..._

He stands there like he didn't mean for that to come out. His face is so red I could've mistaken it for a rather large tomato.

"Are you okay, Alec?" I ask gently.

He turns away and goes into the kitchen. I follow behind him.

"Yeah, I guess. That wasn't really supposed to come out, though. I thought I was only thinking it."

"So, It's true then. Well, I am the special tonight, but I am limited to certain people. People like you, that is."

"I- well I-." He takes two steps forward and kissed me. I stand there for a minute, shocked by Alec's very forward actions. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I fall forwards and Alec stumbles backwards. His back hits the counter, so I lift him up and he sits on it. "Well this makes it harder." I say with a small frown. He leans down to kiss me at the same time I lean up to kiss him. Our mouths meet roughly and I gasp lightly. Alec takes it a bit more...intensely. Within seconds he is off the counter and we are flipped with Alec pushing me against the counter. Must be a shadowhunter thing with pain. I mean it was a good pain... very good pain.

His hands find their way into my hair, twisting and tugging. My arms are under Alec's shirt, ripping it off. He breaks the kiss to take it the rest of the way off, breathing hard. I am breathing just as hard. I kiss him again and he almost growls. Just then, Oliver and Chairman Meow come treading in loudly meowing and begging for food. I sigh and pull away. Wh_y are we _always _interrupted? _Oliver comes over and climbs up Alec's pant leg. He picks him up and walks over to where the food bowls are and pours food into each of the cats' bowls. As he straightens up I watch as the muscles in his back expand and contract. My reverie is broken by Alec talking to me. "What's for lunch? I just realized how hungry I am because I was temporarily... distracted." He winks at me.

"Macaroni and cheese." I wiggle my fingers and two bowls appear on the table. Alec sits down and immediately starts eating without any complaint. I sit down too. His portion is larger than mine because he eats enough to feed at least two people.

After lunch I take Alec to the park.


	4. Chapter 4

**So**...** how did you like the surprise? Is this story moving to slow? Should I create some ****_conflict? _****I am trying to make this an okay story so bear with me... I couldn't update much because I was out of town. It took me so long because the whole first part of this chapter got deleted and I was very upset so... And there _might_ be just a little bit of makeout scenes in this chapter... or a lot...**

**Here goes Chapter 4!**

_Alec Pov_

Most of the time, we don't get opportunities to do things like go to the park or something like that. Usually, when we do something like this, Magnus glamours us. It's not that I am not embarrassed about our relationship, it's because I don't like the attention, whether its positive or negative. But, today I just don't want the glamour. When moves his hand to perform the easily done spell, I grab his hand and pull it back down to his side. He gives me a look, but doesn't say anything about it.

We walk through the park in a comfortable silence, holding hands. Some people just smile politely when we pass and some people ignore us completely. It is a nice change from the disapproving stares of the other shadowhunters. We reach a tree that provides some shade from the summer sun and sit beneath it. I lean against him, putting my head on his shoulder. Magnus tilts his head so his cheek is resting against the top of my head. I pull his hand into my lap and trace random patterns on the back of it.

"I worry about you," Magnus says out of the blue.

"Why?" I lean back so I can get a better look at him.

"When you go off on hunts, I worry about you every second until you come back to me. Every second. When you're gone, I cannot sleep, I can barely eat, I pace _all of the time, _and the thought of you never coming back home, no matter how many times I try not think about it, always invades my mind. You don't understand the relief that accompanies you coming home to me. I have no idea what I would do if you didn't come home to me," Magnus looks at me with a look that's part love and part anxiety.

"I...I don't know what to tell you other than I will make it home to you _every time._ I might not be in the best shape but I will come home to you you." I tell him and the warlock dips his head so his forehead is leaning against mine.

"Okay." he says softly. I reach up and kiss him. He responds immediately by pushing me back so my back is flat against the tree. I tangle my hands in Magnus's hair, but he pulls back, breathing hard

"What?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything, he just wiggles his fingers and I know that he's put glamour on us so we aren't disturbed. Then, we continue our activities. He kisses me again, pushing me against the tree. I re-tangle my hands in his hair and tug softly. All I can think about is Magnus. Magnus here with me, Magnus kissing me. I take one of my hands and slide it up the back of his shirt. Magnus presses closer, if that's even possible. He kisses behind my ear and down my neck. I shiver and open my eyes. I look down and see Magnus kissing my stomach. I pull harder on the ends of his hair so he comes back up and kisses me.

I pull away and say," Let's go back to the apartment."

He nods, just as breathless. His cheeks are flushed as he portals us back to the apartment. We arrive at the bottom of the stairs.

_Magnus PoV_

We appear at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the loft. I cast a sideways look at Alec and see that his cheeks are flushed and he is breathing hard. He looks over at me and sees me staring. His face gets redder and he averts his eyes.

"Alec." he meets my eyes. I grasp his elbow and mover closer to him. I stop about an inch away. His eyes are wide and alluring, mine are halfway closed. "Magnus," he says very, very softly, his voice filled with passion and want. He gives me a half-crazed look and I lose it. I close the distance between us and guide my hands to tangle in his hair. I kiss him harder and Alec pushes me against the creaking banister. I kiss him until I have to pull back, gasping for air.

Alec, still kissing me, pulls me up the stairs. We stumble up the stairs and into the living room as the door flies open, thanks to me. We move towards the couch and Alec drops onto the couch and I land on top of him. He takes my weight easily and kisses my neck. Alec bites down and I let out a sigh and lean into the contact. I slide my hands up the front of the shadowhunter's shirt and trace his stomach and chest. He kisses me on the mouth again and I move down to place open-mouthed kisses down his neck. I move back up to nip at the spot right behind Alec's ear. He gives a breathy whimper and pushes his body into my touch. Alec pulls me back up and kisses me hard. His hand moves up into my hair, tugging slightly, while the other one works on the buttons of my shirt.

Alec's phone rings and he and I groan at the same time. I slowly get off of him, frustrated at the rest of the world for interrupting us. He sits up and reaches over to the coffee table to get his phone. It's Jace.

"Hello?" Alec answers. He listens for a while, then he says," Jace says there is a nest of demons that needs to be removed."

I sigh and walk closer to him until we are almost touching," I guess you better get going then." He nods and looks at me. I reach up and put my hand on his cheek. The contrast is so different between our skin tones. His moonlight pale skin and my tan fingers. I lightly stroke his cheek with my thumb. He turns his head and kisses my hand. He pulls closer to me and I kiss his forehead and whisper,' Be careful, Love."

"Okay." is all he says. I make a portal for him and he walks through it. Arriving at the front of the institute.

_Alec PoV_

Not even a minute passes after I walk through the doors of the institute before I get pushed out the door again by Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. Then we our on our way to the demon nest.

**I am very sorry for the length of this chapter. I wanted to make the hunt a new chapter so I had to cut this one short. Expect conflict in the next chapter. Okay? Okay.**

**Bubye, see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so, I am not very exceptional at writing combat scenes. I am just going to start this chapter of with Magnus's PoV when Alec comes home from the hunt. Okay? Okay. And, Bold and Italics are not working so :(  
-

Magnus PoV  
-

I have been sitting on the couch for the past few hours doing nothing but waiting for Alec to come back. Even though he promised me he would, I still worry about him. I want him to come home safe and uninjured, but I know that isn't going to happen every time. I just hope it does every time. I hear the door open and I shoot to my feet. I almost sprint to the door so I can see that Alec is okay. I stop about an arm's length away.

"Hey, Magnus," he says and there is something about his voice that seems off. I examine him with my eyes to assure myself that he is okay. At first, it seems like he is fine, but as my eyes trail lower, I see all of the blood on the floor and on his clothes. I look back up at his face and find that his skin is deathly pale and he is swaying as if there is a big wind trying to push him over. I rush over to him and he looks up at me with those beautiful eyes. A second later the light goes out of those eyes and he starts to fall over. I catch him and lower him to the ground.

"M-Magnus, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, my love, it's okay," I tell him and get to work on finding the wound. I slowly peel his shirt off and find two gashes on his torso. He groans in pain as I take off the shirt. The wounds are deep.

"Magnus," comes a faint whisper.

"Yes, Alec?"

"I'm sorry I broke my promise," I draw in a breath. He thinks he is going to die.

"Alexander Lightwood, you are not going to die today. Do you hear me?" I can hear my voice starting to fill with fear. "You can't die because you promised."

Sparks fly from my fingertips as I begin to heal the wound. I feel a hand touch my face, so I look at Alec. He is looking at me fully alert, but I can see that his body is starting to weaken despite the healing wounds put on his body. I work faster and harder. The wound is barely healing even with all of the healing magic I am putting on it. His eyes start to droop and I am struggling not to panic. "No, Alec, stay with me," I tell him and put my hands on either side of his face. He widens his eyes and puts a hand on my wrist. I can tell that he is trying to keep his eyes open. He doesn't succeed. My hands start shaking from exhaustion and fear. "Alec, stay with me, stay Alec, my Alec. You promised, Alec, you promised." I begin to feel the effects of using so much energy, but I don't stop. I work even faster.

Finally, the wounds start to close. I have fixed most of the internal bleeding and patched up everything else. All that is left is two shallow scratches, but they are still bleeding. I don't have much energy left, but I use the last of it to portal us to the institute. When we arrive at the steps, Jace is pacing the entrance like a caged lion. His head snaps up at hearing us. Jace's eyes widen in shock and he rushes over to take Alec from my arms. I feel like I am going to pass out any second. I stagger into the infirmary and look at Jace, Isabelle, and Clary, barely awake and say," Help him." I go unconscious a second later.

Alec PoV

I wake up extremely groggy and look around. Jace is sleeping in a chair by my bed and Magnus is sleeping in a bed next to mine. I reach over despite the pain in my side and gently shake his arm. "Magnus." I whisper.

He gives is turned toward me so I get a good view of his face. He opens his eyes and sits up. He looks around and when he sees my face he practically leaps out of the bed and onto me, but he is gentle enough so he doesn't hurt my wound. He leans back so he can see my face. His eyes are filled with so much relief and love. His eyes are shining when he hugs me again. "I thought I had lost you," he says softly.

"I'm sorry," I hug him back. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and take a deep breath. He is straddling me when he takes my face in both of his hands. He looks me in the eyes and says," I love you, Alexander." and he kisses me on the forehead. Then, he kisses both of my eyes, both of my cheeks, and finally my mouth. I hold him close, like he is my lifeline.

"Woah. I am in the room, guys. Couldn't you have done this somewhere more private?" Jace interrupts.

"You were asleep," Magnus replies while getting off of me. He keeps hold of one of my hands, though. Jace is rubbing his eyes. "Alec has to stay here at least one more day before he can go home with you, but he can sleep in his room. The invitation is extended to you, Magnus. You won't leave anyway. NO fooling around in Alec's room." Jace wags his finger like a disapproving mother.

"Yes, mother." I say and get up off my bed, groaning a little at the pain. Magnus looks at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Magnus, but I'm cold, so let's go to my room. As we are walking away I hear," Remember what I said!" from Jace.

When we get to my room I flop down on the bed and burrow under the covers. Magnus gets me a black beanie hat to wear. When we are all settled in, we fall asleep with me holding Magnus with my head on his chest and our legs tangled together. I am tired from the wound and I guess Magnus is tired from using his magic to heal me. When we wake again it is night time. We lay there for a while in the same position just relaxing. My wounds have healed to scratches. The wounds were big enough to where they would leave scars.

My stomach growls and I start to get up but Magnus pulls me back down. "I might have used all of my energy healing you, but I do have enough to where I can use a little to get us food. Then, he snaps his fingers and two plates filled with food appear at the edge of the bed. We have spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Apparently we both slept for three days. Magnus must have used up a lot of energy.

After lunch we don't do much but kiss and talk. We stay up the remainder of the night without interruptions. Then, as soon as the sun comes up Magnus has me get dressed so we can leave. I don't have much here so I take a black sweater, jeans, and I put on my beanie and, without telling anyone, we portal back to the apartment. All we left was a note saying that we went back home.

When we arrive back at home I change into grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. I keep on the beanie because I am still cold. Then I curl up on the couch next to Magnus.

Magnus PoV

Alec comes into the room and he still has the hat on. He looks great in that hat. I should put him in that more often.

"I love you," He says, curling closer to me. Oliver and The Chairman come over too and sit on the other side of Alec.

"I love you," I say back and nuzzle my nose into Alec's neck.

"I love your hair," Alec reaches up to kiss the top of my head.

"I love your eyes," I kiss both of his closed eyes. This was a game they played sometimes. They would each name something that they love about the other and if it was something like eyes or hair, then they would kiss it.

"I love your nose," He kisses the end of my nose.

It is my turn now. " I love your marks," I pull shirt to the side and kiss one of the faded Marks on Alec's shoulder.

Alec's turn. "I love your magic," he kissed my fingertips.

"I love your abs," I say for my turn and move so I can kiss Alec's stomach.

Alec. "I love your... ears,"

"Ears?"

"Yes, your ears. They are very elegant"he presses his lips to my ear.

It's my turn again. "I love your lips," I smile and kiss Alec on the lips.  
-

Alec PoV  
-

Over the next few days, Magnus makes me takes it easy. Now, being a shadowhunter, taking it easy isn't very easy. Every time I try to get up to make coffee or something Magnus stops me. I am getting very restless, but I have Oliver to keep me company so it's not as bad. So, on the third day or "taking it easy" I decide to try and persuade him to let me do what I want. My wounds have healed into light scars, which, if not for Magnus, would have been jagged and thick. I am just a little sore and can move with ease. Now, all I need to do is try to convince Magnus to stop babying me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you like Chapter 5? Was it okay? I will try to move the story along some more. Next up is Fourth of July...**

**Here goes Chapter 6... **

_Alec PoV_

Before I begin my convincing I get dressed. Magnus won't be home until about 9:00 tonight, so I put on a blue button up shirt and roll the sleeves to just past my elbows. Then, I slip into a pair of dark jeans and the beanie that Magnus got me. He thinks I look cute in it, so I'm hoping that the hat will help. I don't bother with my hair because it's covered with the beanie. All that I need now is to actually do the convincing. I want to try to negotiate first before I have to resort to "other measures".

Magnus comes home from meeting a client a few minutes after I finish getting dressed. He walks into the living room and so do I. When he sees me, he takes in my outfit, his eyes sweeping over my body and he smiles. We both walk towards each other at the same time. When I reach him I put my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my waist.

"Will you _please_ let me do things now? I am perfectly fine." I plead and look into his eyes with a sad look. "I'm _so _bored."

"Maybe. You'll have to convince me first," he says and kisses me on the nose. I kiss him hard on the mouth and push him backwards towards the bedroom. We move towards the bed and Magnus's knees hit the edge of the bed. He falls onto his back with me on top of him. I carry on to his neck and kiss, bite, and suck. He pulls me back up so he can kiss me again but I pull away. He looks confused and disappointed at the same time.

"Can I do stuff now?" I ask and he tries to kiss me but it doesn't happen. "I need an answer before I can kiss you.'

"Fine, yes, anything you want." Magnus replies and kisses me again. This time I let him. He flips us over, so I am below him like he was before. Magnus kisses right behind my ear and I shiver. he moves his hands to right under the hem of my shirt tugging at it. I lift my body up so he can pull it off, but he doesn't. He just slides his hands up my shirt and traces them over my stomach and chest. I take my hands and tangle one in his hair and slide the other up the back of his shirt, moving up and over his shoulder blades and down to his lower back.

He moves back up and grazes his lips over mine. Every time I try to kiss him harder than that the warlock pulls away.

"I'm tired, lets go to sleep," he says and lays on his back. "Let me get changed first." I tell him and change into pajama pants.

_Magnus PoV_

When I wake up, there is an Alec wrapped around me. I don't want to wake him, so I just lay there studying his face. After about ten minutes of watching him, he opens his eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" Alec asks, his voice still groggy from sleep. He rubs his eyes, which is very adorable. "Because you are cute when you sleep."

"Okay." I lean down and kiss him. He kisses me back and pulls me on top of him. My hands travel up to twist his hair. Just then Jace barges in the door. "Oh god, MY EYES!" I hear a yell. I roll off of Alec and look at him.

"Do you know how to knock?" I question. He still has his hands over his eyes.

"Jace, what do you want?" Alec asks his parabatai.

"Isabelle told me to come get you because she wants to make sure you're healing okay. I regret not knocking."

Alec is blushing, but he is glaring at Jace. "Can you leave, so we can maybe get dressed?"

"I cannot believe I just walked in on my brother making out with his boyfriend." He says.

"Well, you could've knocked and this would have been avoided," Alec replies.

He looks at us," Just get ready," and he walks out. I hear the front door slam. Alec falls back against the bed and takes a deep breath. He pushes it out slowly. "Well, we better get ready and head over to the institute, then." I tell him.

"Okay," is the answer I get. He gets up and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Meanwhile, I change into something appropriate for the institute. I wear something a little less fancy then what I would usually wear. Dark blue jeans and a tight-fitting, purple T-shirt. Alec comes into the room and changes into something a lot like he wore yesterday. Dark jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I portal us to the institute doors. Alec opens the doors and walks in. The elevator is too slow, so I just transport us to the kitchen. Isabelle nearly tackles Alec in a hug. He wraps his arms around her and says, "Hey, Iz."

"Have you healed alright?" She checks holds him at arms length and examines him to see if he is okay.

"I'm fine, Isabelle, I've been under house arrest for the past week."

"Good, you needed it." Isabelle says and hugs him again.

"I'm hungry," Clary says, breaking the brother-sister moment.

"What's for lunch," I ask.

"Taki's," is the answer.

"Can we just get takeout?" Alec asks.

"Sure," I say and wiggle my fingers. Everyone's favorite meal from the restaurant appears on the table.

**I know this is a very short chapter, but I am very pressed for time, so I don't have very much time to write. I wanted to post this chapter anyway because I feel like I haven't been posting as much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not updating regularly! It's been getting harder to make reasonable sized chapters. I have been really busy this past week and I just started watching ****_Supernatural _****so I haven't had much time...**

_Alec PoV_

After lunch, everybody goes their separate ways. Jace and Clary stay at the institute, Simon and Isabelle go back to Simon's apartment, and Magnus and I go back to the loft. Thanks to my wonderful warlock boyfriend, I get to portal back home. After weeks and weeks of being pent up in this place, as soon as we arrive I am itching to get up and do something.

Magnus curls up on the couch lazily. I pace back in forth in front of the couch trying to get him to do something.

_Magnus PoV_

Alec is restless. He keeps walking in front of me. I sigh and look at him, "What do you _want?_"

"I want you to _get up_." He looks down at me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm bored."

I still don't get up, so he does something surprising. He sits on me. I look up at him and raise one eyebrow. Alec leans in close.

"Please get up." he asks me with a puppy-eyed expression. I roll my eyes at him.

"Fine." I shove him off of me and onto the floor. "But we just got home."

"So," Alec looks at me from the floor.

"Okay, where do you want to go? I ask him.

"London," he answers.

"Okay."

_Alec PoV_

I didn't actually think he would go for this. I'm a little proud of myself for convincing Magnus to do this. Anyway, we arrive at the entrance of a very expensive looking hotel in London. I follow Magnus in as he walks straight past the clerk at the front counter and into the awaiting elevator. He presses his finger into the button the marks the fourth floor. I lean against the wall until the doors open. My eyes widen as the elevator opens right to the room. More like a full size apartment. "Woah," I say and turn to look at my boyfriend.

"I know," he smirks.

I walk through each of the rooms. The room we first walked in was probably something like a living room. Then there is the bedroom, which has a king-sized bed. There is a full-sized kitchen and two regular bathrooms with a giant bathtub and a shower. One of them is attached to the bed room. A 56" flat screen TV sitting in front of a couch and a love-seat sitting to the side.

Magnus is waiting in the bedroom when I'm done exploring the place. He is sitting on the side, leaning back on his hands. I walk in the room and he sits up.

"Don't worry about clothes, I have it covered. And don't worry, I packed things that you will actually wear."

"Okay," I say.

_Magnus PoV_

Ever since I gave Alec that beanie, he has been wearing it often. Well, he is cold all of the time. Alec sits next to me on the bed and leans on my shoulder. He turns his head and kisses my neck. I lean my head back and close my eyes. Alec pushes me so I am laying on my back with my head on a pillow. Then he lays his head on my chest and traces his fingers around on my stomach. I suck in a breath and look down at him.

He looks up at me and places his mouth very close to my ear. "I love you," he whispers, his lips lightly brushing my ear.

I turn my head so I can look at him. "I love you too, Alexander. My Alexander." I lightly touch his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch . I lay my head back onto the pillow and he places his head back on my chest. We fall asleep that way.

I wake up at about 1:00 A.M. to Alec leaning over me about two inches from my face whispering my name. "Magnus."

I try to pull the covers over my head, but Alec won't let me. "What do you want?" My voice still sluggish from sleep. He leans closer, his eyes wide open.

"I want to go swimming," he says with a wicked grin.

"Why at one in the morning?" I ask him.

"Because no one else will be there and we can be alone." Alec bites at his bottom lip, his eyes pleading. "Please?"

"Fine, but I get to sleep in as late as I want."

"Yay!" he climbs off of me and walks out of the room. As I watch my shadowhunter tread out of the room, I roll my eyes.

_The things I do for this boy _I think and slide out of bed and change clothes. I meet Alec near the elevator and ask him," Is the pool okay?"

"I don't care," he shrugs. So, we take the elevator down to the lobby and sneak into the hotel pool using glamour. I unlock the door to the pool and Alec silently shuts it behind us. There are no security cameras in the pool, so I don't have to worry about blocking them.

_Alec PoV_

I look over at Magnus and give him a crooked smile. He widens his eyes and stares a little as I pull off my shirt and throw it onto one of the chairs. "Your turn," I move closer to him until I am about two feet away. I put my hands on the hem of his shirt. "Unless you need help." I raise my eyebrows at him.

Magnus sucks in a breath and raises his arms, so I can take off the dark blue shirt he's wearing. Now, he is left with white shorts to swim in. I give him a light kiss on the mouth and pull him towards the side of the pool. When we are at the very edge, jump in and pull Magnus with me. The water isn't very cold, so it doesn't take very long to get used to.

I come back up and tread water. Magnus is about five feet away from me, also treading water. He smiles at me, his hair in his eyes. He smiles with his teeth parted, a playful smile. A second later I have a wave of water colliding with my face. I splutter.

He wisely backs away from me, laughing. His whole face changes when he laughs. His eyes light up and it's almost like he is squinting. Magnus sticks his tongue out at me. I splash him and he stops smiling to spit out pool water. While he's distracted, I quickly swim towards him and take hold of his arms so he can't get away again.

"Truce?" he offers

"Truce."

Then, I slowly swim backwards away from Magnus until we are only touching by our fingertips. Magnus slowly draws me towards him. When I am close enough, he puts a hand on the small of my back; the pressure of his fingers send jolts of electricity up and down my body.

_Magnus PoV_

We move over to where we can stand. The water level is about an inch below Alec's bellybutton. I sink down to where only my nose and eyes are above the surface. I look up at him from the water; he looks down at me.

I inch my way towards his stomach. When I get there I place a feather-light kiss right above Alec's bellybutton. He tastes like skin and pool water.

I make my way to right below his jaw. Alec's hands have made their way up my body and into my hair. His head is tilted back and his eyes are closed. I kiss the line of his jaw and over to the side of his mouth. He twists his head, so instead of the side, I kiss him full on the mouth. I stand up and my hand slides up his back and curls around the back of his neck.

"I have great ideas," Alec says, breathless.

"Yes. you do," I answer and push him backwards until his back hits the wall of the pool.

"We should get back to the room," I advise him, "My fingers are getting wrinkles."

"Okay." He says and takes a deep breath. We get out of the pool, dry off, and go back to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Is the story okay so far? I hope you guys like it... I might not be updating as often as I would like because I have softball and have gotten very busy lately. **

**I am thinking about writing two more chapters and an then write and epilogue for the last post. So I will have ten real chapters with an additional epilogue.**

_Alec PoV_

After taking two more days to explore the sights of London, England we go home. Our first stop after dropping the few items we took with us is the institute because people might be wondering where Magnus and I were for the past three days. This is the first time we have done anything like this, so our disappearance may be a little surprising to the rest of the group. I doubt it will be the last time either.

We walk through the front doors and Church immediately pads up, meowing loudly as if he is asking where we went. I check in with the institute everyday now that I am living with Magnus, so he knows that I left without telling anyone. It wasn't planned, so there wasn't any time to mention it to any one and I just didn't feel like calling from the hotel.

As soon as I walk through the doors of the elevator, I am bombarded with questions of where I went and why I didn't tell anyone about our little trip.

"Where did you go?" My sister asks.

"Paris," is the answer that Magnus gives her. Her eyes widen, "Why so sudden?"

"Alec wanted to visit, so we visited." Magnus shrugs.

"Wow, I wish I had a warlock boyfriend that transports me places," Clary says.

"He is very lucky, I know," He says and pulls me into his side. I give him a small smile and plant a quick kiss on his lips and turn back to the group.

"So, did you have lots of _fun _on your little vacation?" Jace raises his eyebrows with a suggestive smile plastered on his face.

I blush and Magnus says with a smile, "Why yes, we had very much fun on the trip."

I pull away and shove him lightly "Stop it."

"Stop what? Jace is the one who asked the question," He says with wide, innocent eyes.

"So. You don't have to actually answer it." I tell him.

"I just wanted to check in with you guys and tell you where we were, so we are gonna head back to the apartment.

I hear a chorus of goodbyes and one "Have fun!" from Jace. I shake my head as we walk out the doors and portal to our place.

Once we get there, I go into the bedroom and flop down onto the bed. After Magnus magically puts away all of our clothes and souvenirs, he lays next to me.

"I have a present for you," He says out of the blue.

"Why" is my question.

"Because I like getting you presents." Speaking of presents, Oliver comes in, meowing for food most likely. So, Magnus wiggles his pinkie finger slightly and I know that food has appeared in both of their bowls. So, Oliver walks out to eat.

"Anyway, back to present giving," Magnus says and walks out of the bedroom. He comes back and hands me a small, black box. I open it and inside is a small pendant. The bronze pendant is the shape of a dragon. The dragon has its wings extended outwards and when I wear it, the stomach of the dragon would be exposed. I lightly run my fingers over it's curves and contours. "It's awesome," I look up at him from my place on the bed.

"So you like it?" he asks me.

_Magnus PoV_

"Of course I like it," he tells me and throws his arms around my neck, the necklace still in his hand. I hug him back and he says softly, "Thanks."

I pull back slightly and give him a small kiss. "You're welcome, Darling." Alec kisses me again, harder this time, more persistent. My hands unconsciously move to tangle in his hair and he backs me towards the wall. I spin him around, so his back is against my stomach and gently take the gift from his hand. I unclasp the chain and place it around his neck. After I fasten the necklace, I kiss the back of his neck and put my arms around his stomach. His hands lightly rest on the top of mine and he breathes a big sigh.

"I smile, my head on his shoulder," What?"

I love you, so much," he turns back around and rests his forehead against mine.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I whisper, my fingers toying the necklace newly fastened around his neck.

Alec kisses my cheek softly and closes his eyes, "I know, but you are going to have to learn."

That sentence broke my heart because the realization that I will have to live on without him just hit me again. I know I have thought about it before, but hearing those words pass his lips made it a hundred times worse. I close my eyes and lean my head, so it touches the wall. I slide down, taking Alec with me, until we are sitting on the floor of our bedroom. He moves so he is sitting beside me and I lean my head on his shoulder. "I know. I just don't want to. Ever." I say, my voice heavy.

"I might not even make it to old age, you know that right?"

"Yes, but I try not to think about it," I say.

"I can't escape it, but I'll try as long as I can," he says with a small smile. Alec puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? I don't prefer talking about this."

"Okay, we should move to someplace more comfortable than the floor though." Alec moves over the bed and lies down. I go with him. By now its around 10:00 P.M. since we left around seven, spent around an hour at the institute, and two hours doing random stuff here.

We spend a long time just laying around in the bed and talking about random stuff until we fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! I'm back from vacation so I can post again... Only Chapter 10 left until the Epilogue... Aaaaand I'm gonna try to make it sad, but I will probably fail...**

**Anyway... back to the story**

_Magnus PoV_

When I wake in the morning there is an absence next to me where Alec usually is. I sit up, prop myself up, and sleepily look around. I see a slip of paper on the bedside table on my right.

_Went to train with Jace. Be back soon.  
_-_Alec_

I read in Alec's short, compact scrawl. I smile, get out of bed, and get dressed. I put on a pair of looser-fit, plain, dark jeans and a T-shirt the color of Alec's eyes. Then, I wiggle my fingers and step through the portal that I just made. I arrive outside of the training room where Alec supposedly is. I peer inside after I open the door silently. I don't think either Jace or Alec noticed my intrusion. Jace and Alec are currently wrestling on the mat that lies on the floor. He and Jace are both shirtless, wearing only black sweatpants, so I have a wonderfully clear view of the way the lean muscles in his back expand and contract. Jace pins Alec down for a second or two before Alec twists his body in a very attractive way to reverse the situation. I watch as the muscles in Alec's body strain to hold Jace in place until he surrenders and pushes Alec up and off of him.

Alec holds out a hand to help Jace up and he takes his hand. He puts his hands on his hips and Jace claps him on the back, "You put up a good fight, brother." Alec smiles and wipes his face with a small towel.

_Alec PoV_

Jace looks at me and smirks, "I think you have some company." I look over to where his head is tilted and see Magnus standing just inside the doorway. He inclines his head towards me with a smile, "Alexander," he takes his time pronouncing each syllable, the name rolling off his tongue like honey, sweet and beautiful.

"Magnus, I see you got my note."

"I did, so I came to see you. you were almost finished when I walked in. I just got to see the part where you so gracefully pinned Jace to the floor," he tells me and takes a few steps closer to me.

So you liked the show?" I ask him while moving so I am about two feet away from him.

"Definitely liked the show, darling," he purrs and puts both of his hands on either side of my face. I lightly wrap my hands around his wrists, silently telling him not to move. He keeps his hands still, but kisses my cheek, then the side of my mouth, and finally my lips. The warlock slowly walks me backwards, not breaking the kiss, so my back is against the wall. I hook two of my fingers through the belt loops in his pants and pull him closer to my body. One of his knees goes between my legs and his hands shift from my face to my hips.

He pushes closer, even though we are already as close as possible. We kiss again and again, the kisses becoming quicker and more frenzied. My fingers move of their own accord. One hand curls around his neck, the other slides down his back and under his shirt, re-memorizing the shape of Magnus's back. His hands move to their favorite spot: my hair. They twist and turn, making it stand up in random spots. His mouth relocates to my neck. Magnus covers my neck in kisses. He bites at my collar bone, most likely leaving a mark. I sigh and stretch my neck to give him more room. I bring my hands under the front of his shirt and lightly run them over his bellybutton-less stomach. Magnus presses further into my hands, soundlessly begging for more. I comply by moving my hands up to his chest, smoothing them over the skin there.

I bring Magnus back up to eye level and kiss him again. His hands move to my back and stay there, keeping me close.

"So that's what was taking you so long, Alec, you were messing around with your warlock." Isabelle must have walked in unnoticed.

"He's not _my _ warlock, Iz."

"That's not what you said last night, Alec" Magnus says, loud enough for Izzy to hear. She looks mildly horrified but amused and laughs.

I blush and say, "Let's go." We walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I need a shower," I start to walk up the stairs to the bathroom.

"A cold one," Jace calls

"Are you sure you don't want Magnus to go with you?" Simon says.

"I'm going with him whether he likes it or not." Magnus retorts.

I smile and shake my head and call behind me, "Shut up." I get a chorus of no's and never's in return.

**I know this is a super short chapter, but I just wanted to post this because I haven't posted in a long time so yeah...**


End file.
